


hurt

by ShortFandomPerson



Series: tmnt two-shot [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFandomPerson/pseuds/ShortFandomPerson
Summary: The lab was silent as Donnie was working except for the repetitive beeping of monitors.(part one of my first ever fanfic)
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: tmnt two-shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200086
Kudos: 5





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is very old but also the first fanfic that I ever wrote. Enjoy :))

Everything was quiet except for a few clicks from a computer keyboard and the constant repetitive beeping from the heartbeat monitor. Donnie was writing down some notes while he checked Mikey's vitals every once in a while to make sure that his brother was still stable and that he hadn't stopped breathing since the last time he checked.

His eyes were a pale red from crying and the stress of keeping his brother stable, and he still had dried tear tracks running down his cheeks. His purple mask hid the dark growing bags underneath his eyes.

A few towels were littered around in the lab, and every one of them had a different amount of blood on them. Many surgery tools and other medical supplies laid on a workbench, some were drenched in blood and others with just a few specks of blood coating them.

Mikey was lying on a patched up and worn-looking medical bed covered in pillows and blankets in varying colours. His normally light green skin was now a pale green, and his baby blue eyes were hidden beneath bruised and closed eyelids. The bright orange mask that usually covered the area where his eyes were, was lying on a table a few feet away, still drying from being taken off his face and cleaned of the blood that had stained it.

There was a light scraping sound of a door being dragged open and a few footsteps as both Leo and Raph entered the lab currently being inhabited by the two younger brothers. Both of them were covered with bruises and cuts, their weapons lightly coated with blood. 

"How is he?" Leo asked as he looked Donnie right in the eyes before fixing his gaze on the youngest brother. Raph just grunted in acknowledgment and moved to stand beside Mikey before going uncharacteristically silent except his heavy breathing which gave away how he felt about the whole situation.

"He is stable for now, I have done all that I can do for the moment." Donnie said as he looked away from the monitors. "Did you find him?" he continued. Leo looked down before he slowly shook his head. "No we didn't."

Three pairs of eyes looked in the direction of their bandaged up baby brother. No words were said as lone tears fell from their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. there is a part 2


End file.
